yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Attribute
i do like you blackwings but you know ancient fairy dragon hasn't come out yet but what you need to think about is that you need 1 more sirocco because of its effect . and later today maybe we could duel (Blackwingggys 12:04, 15 July 2009 (UTC)) and dude i feel for you about the cost and the last thing i bought was a dad so yes that's a good deck *I know Fairy Dragon hasn't come out yet that's why it says a plan, I'm planning on getting it since it's coming out soon. And I never said it was a bad deck, I thought you did a very good job with it. Attribute 13:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) (oh and the striking doesn't mean I'm denying that it's good, I'm just used to people telling me off on these kinds of forums so I got ahead of myself and didn't read the full coment. * thank you for that and yes i did change some things and again thanks for the advice duel hey im in TX and at 10:00am im going to the harry potter movie so dude i think we should duel now to get it over with ill put a forum in the Duel Terminal forum and youcan answer duel blackwings to blackwings(Blackwingggys 12:31, 15 July 2009 (UTC)) *2 things, one I have no idea what you just said, I don't even know where I can go to a Duel Terminal nor do I know how to work it. Second I'm still constructing my deck, but once it's done I'll be more than willing to duel. Attribute 13:10, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ok ok so just click on this and i already made my move ->Duel Terminal Forum (Blackwingggys 13:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC)) IRC hey want to duel on the IRC if you dont know what that is just look it up Blackwingggys 15:47, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry can't right now, but tommorow's good. Attribute 17:36, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, What's Up? My computer says that you left me a message on my talk page. I cannot find it, but what's up anyway? Vehicroidsrage 02:33, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * Heh, well if your on tommorow night around...9:00 (Central Time) then we can duel. Vehicroidsrage 02:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * okay cool Attribute 02:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) *I was waiting to see if you would reply, yeah, I'm ready. Let me go find my stuff. P.S. do you have any sorta 6 - sided die? I'll be needing one. Vehicroidsrage 02:48, 21 July 2009 (UTC) hi wanna duel my macro psychic deck leave a message on my talk page Dragonty08 23:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) sorry about last night i had to go ill be on all day so are we still gonna duel im gonna use skull servants Dragonty08 16:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I challenge you to a duel on the duel terminal.If you say yes i will start a new thread on the DT.--Airbellum 20:28, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ready to continue our duel i posted my decklist Dragonty08 22:54, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sorry bout that i made my move its your turn Dragonty08 23:07, 21 July 2009 (UTC) sorry for the long wait.--Airbellum 01:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Its cool, i thought i kept you waiting.Anyway you must not live that far from hawaii since it is 743 here.--Airbellum 05:43, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Yo I voted for the cyber deck Check out my page at Crystalbeastdeck09 00:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. I'm always up for a duel on IRC, if you can, we could duel now. I've got nothing better to do. Vehicroidsrage 04:05, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * I cannot find where you where talking now... but I'll be online for a while, so I will duel, I just need to find something out first. If your up for duein' Vehicroidsrage 04:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) rematch on the duel terminal, this time i will use counter fairies. we should jsut use the same thread.--Airbellum 05:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) You can go first. I will post my deck later.--Airbellum 05:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Good duel. Thanks for editing my decklist.--Airbellum 07:04, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Hello Hey, I got bored and started to read some of the wiki's user profiles (what you posted on your user page) and I noticed you live in Chicago. I am currently living in Chicago, but will return to Michigan next Tuesday. I come here every school break, which I am thankful for because...I hate where I live in Michigan (and no I will not tell you where that is). So, yeah, just saying hi and if you are intrested there are YGO tournaments at a card shop on Montrose called Elite's. The website is on my user page if you want to look it up. I've only been there a few times and the one tournament I was at was pretty decent. Anyway, nice talking to you. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) * I only duel on the IRC and if I remember correct, your computer doesn't work well with the IRC (try the link on my page after the duel terminal content and maybe Java will work better gor you). P.S. At one point Elites had Team Dueling Tournaments, so you and I (unlikely) could team up, or at the very least, you and a brother of yours. Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:41, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ** 3 things. 1. I would add a Gold Sarcophagus if I had one. 2. White Stone helps with getting Blue-Eyes and getting him out isn't very hard and isn't usually my biggest concern. 3. I just happy you didn't say "Get rid of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon", because he is one of my favorite cards and I'll be keeping him in my deck for a very long time! Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:51, 29 July 2009 (UTC) *** Okay, seeing as we are both Chicagoian's I take it we both agree that Cubs rock and Sox suck, right. XD (yes I am kidding...kind of) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 05:59, 29 July 2009 (UTC) **** Of course, packers suck. I'm sure if User:Land of dogs still came on here he'd argue with that. (He's from Wisconson) Dmaster (Talk • Contribs • Count) 06:08, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Duel on the Duel Terminal I can't right now, maybe some other time? --Bluedog (Talk) 06:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Game on!!! --Okay,you make the page.Let me know if it's ready. Jampong 05:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Good. I swipe my head to your reading, allot of people use Jam Breeding Machine for tribute fodder creating, but you READ the card and it says,"you cannot Normal Summon..." blah blah blah stuff. Thank you for being the first person to read, not that anyone else reads but kids... "I have the perfect way for summoning an Egyptian God Card." I digress, most kids that play the game now (9-12) don't even know what the heck an Egyptian God Card is. Does life exist else where in the universe? * I'm amazed! that's the same way I learned it. I learned that Jam Breeding Machine doesn't let you summon from Enternal Duelist Soul, or one of the games for Yu-Gi-Oh! in that era. Vehicroidsrage 06:13, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * What WAS Nightmare Troubadour like? I quit dueling in between ages 12-14, so I missed like half the GX series. Oh, man, didn't it suck when I came back to dueling. My stuff was so old. Elemental Heroes were the shit back then. Vehicroidsrage 06:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Buy WC09 at Wal-Mart, $30.00, not bad. Vehicroidsrage 07:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Wow! --I win,thanks again for the time.Let's do this again someday.Goodnight there(it's afternoon here in the Philippines). Jampong 07:03, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Two things. * 1. Would you like to duel? (AIM/Yahoo? I'm on eastern time) * 2. Have you looked at Desert Twister for your Dust decks? --Tantara 21:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * my Fairies? Don't you want to try on a Diamond Dude Turbo, risen from the ashes, for size? (just kidding) When do you want to duel and in which time zone are you? Do youo have AIM/Yahoo messenger? --Tantara 21:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * you start the forum. I'll be waiting. --Tantara 22:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) IRC i only duel on the IRCBlackwingggys 23:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ok try though im on the Irc now but if that doesn't work you can make a page on the duel termianl forum and be sure to make me a linkBlackwingggys 00:03, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i dont know how to get there so can you make me a link?Blackwingggys 00:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) here is how you get on the channel im on IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel Blackwingggys 00:56, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, Look! I'm a friend of Attribute! Sweet! anyway, if you are on tommorow, I'll have the time to duel you on the forum. I've worked out the kinks in that deck you faced, I should dead draw now. How do you make votes on your user page? Vehicroidsrage 04:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) its ok i have a lot if duels on the IRC im top rank there Blackwingggys 22:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) we'll im dueling right now on the IRC so can you wait 2 hoursBlackwingggys 22:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Format Sure~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 22:41, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 22:46, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Do you have the powers to ban IP Addresses? If so, please ban these IP Addresses: 1. 74.210.5.205 2. 69.162.81.26 3. 67.159.44.51 4. 70.241.100.41 5. 208.109.184.182 Please ban the above IP Addresses~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 03:49, 4 August 2009 (UTC) HI, FRIENDLY NEIGHBOR How are you, sorry I haven't gotten the chance to duel you again, but I've been kinda busy. Anyway, how are you? Vehicroidsrage 21:25, 7 August 2009 (UTC) * I'll have to wait a week then. Vehicroidsrage 21:36, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Ban Him I think that User:Dantman or User:Deus Ex Machina can~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 05:59, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Banning his IP address wont work. He will simply get another one by having his computer get new IP settings and continue to vandalize. It would be best to make up a back up copy of the code on your account for an easy fix. Tracing his IP would be a good Idea, especially if the vandal is dumb enough to use his own home ISP-Then we could possible find out who he is. But if he is using a public hot spot then there is nothing we can do. However, you can have this site ban proxy and certain wifi hots spot IPs to limit his options. You can attempt to trace his IP by: Access task manager type CMD use this command on the comand prompt TRACEROUT XXX.XXX.XXX.XXX //(The IP to be traced) Hit ENTER. If he is online when you do this, you could get information about his ISP and could possibly identify him. But the best thing to do is to deter him. Ignore him and give him no credit. He is only doing this for attention. Give him no attention and he will have no reason to do this. It is clear that this person has no life at all, and is probably doing this from his mommies basement. -TWQDD TYPO: The command for the cmd is TRACERT, not tracerout. Example: Microsoft Windows 6.0.6001 Copyright © 2006 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved. C:\Users\MIKE>tracert 123.45.67 Below is what should show up: Tracing route to 123.45.0.67 over a maximum of 30 hops 1 1 ms <1 ms <1 ms Wireless_BroaXXXXXXXXXXXXme 1XXXXXXXX 2 8 ms 6 ms 7 ms L100.BLTMMD-VFTTP-43.v]XXXXXXX-gni.net 1 3 9 ms 6 ms 12 ms G3XXXXXXD-LCR-03.XXXXXX-gni.net 0XXXXXXXXXX 4 13 ms 12 ms 11 ms so-9-2-XXXXXXXXXE1.v\XXXXXXX-gni.net 1XXXXXXXXX 5 12 ms 14 ms 12 ms 0.so-1-2XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXNET 15CXXXXXX.1XXX 6 12 ms 11 ms 12 ms 0.xe-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXET 15XXXXXXX9 7 13 ms 11 ms 19 ms You can use a software called CAIN and ABLE for a tracrout that has more than 60 hops (traces further) But your firewall might block it. :*^^^DAM, not to self, don't piss the above poster RE:Ban Him Yes, he has quite a history.... Thank you for bringing this to my attention, and sorry for the problems he caused. --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 20:47, 8 August 2009 (UTC)